


The Robe in the Bank

by SiobhanRobotnik



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanRobotnik/pseuds/SiobhanRobotnik
Summary: What would have happened if the Umbrastaff broke at one point while the boys were in Refuge? How would Taako react, seeing a Red Robe come out from the umbrella he had been carrying with him for the last eleven months?





	The Robe in the Bank

**Author's Note:**

> OK, apologizing for the fact that this is BEYOND short. I promise my other works will be longer, but I had to post this here because I really did like the concept, and I figured others would too! So enjoy this short thing I wrote when the TAZ RPC Discord chatted about the idea of the Umbrastaff breaking during The Eleventh Hour! Tagged with character death because... that's... what happens in The Eleventh Hour... everyone dies... a lot...

Another failed loop in this time-sick town. The last place Taako remembered being in was the bank. Just before noon. A large piece of debris had fallen on him, trapping him in the bank. He could hear Magnus and Merle calling his name from outside. What did it matter if he got out? Everything would reset soon anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a large chunk of debris fall on his Umbrastaff. The bell from the tower starts chiming as he sees something burst out of the Umbrastaff. A figure in a bright, red robe. The figure turns to him, and, for a moment, he can almost see a panicked expression on its face, despite the fact that it has no face under its hood. His chest tightens slightly as the figure calls out his name in panic, the voice sounds so familiar. His chest only tightens more the more he tries to remember, and his mind fills with static. The figure calls his name again as it moves closer as the tower gives its last few chimes as the hour turns to noon.

When Taako blinks, he’s back in the white space with Magnus and Merle, looking a the old women in the yellow dress. He doesn’t hear what she says as he holds the Umbrastaff in his hands, staring at it.


End file.
